A Collection of Freakazoid Shorts
by Nathalorial
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, a collection for any short Freakazoid stories I decide to put up that don't fit into my current story
1. Collection Intro

**Hello peeps! Nathalorial here, and I'm letting you know that my head is so full of ideas for Freakazoid that I can't fit them all in my story for some odd reason or other.**

**That said, I don't know how often I will update this. It depends on how soon I can confirm in my head whether the little ideas will fit in my current story or not.**

**That also said, Entity, you should contact me =D maybe we can both put any ideas for our stories in this one drabble collection ^_^ Totally up to you though, we shall discuss it semi-privately.**

**Also, being a fanfic writer, I realize I must appease all readers of Freakazoid in some way, so _I suppose _I'll be putting in a story or two that is not anti-Steff. While I shall be putting in stories that have Onyx in them, from my story, (and maybe Char, depends on Entity), there will be Steff stories in here too.**

**Now that all of that stuff is done, on to the first story of this little collection ^_^**


	2. Onyx Knows How to Handle Creeps!

**Story number one! I had this idea, and just HAD to put it down before I forgot it. Remember in episode one where Freakazoid yells at Jeepers? Well, this is something similar, with my OC Onyx from my story A Freakalicious Time. Due to what I am writing in chapter 9 right now, this short scene would not be possible any time soon.**

_.:Yes, I know, I'm obsessed XD:._

Freakazoid and Onyx walked down the street, taking in the festival around them. It was just an average carnival coming through, but there were so many kiosks and rides! And of course, Freakazoid just HAD to try all of them.

While they were coming back from one stall game, a short guy in a grey cloak and wide hat came up to them, cackling creepily.

'_**When did Jeepers get out of jail?'**_ Freakazoid wondered.

'_I'm not sure. Last I heard, he and Vorn were trying to start an in-jail gang.' _Dexter replied, watching out of Freak's eyes.

Jeepers by-passed Freakazoid though and walked up to Onyx.

"Want to see something strange and mystical?" he asked her, coming way too close and invading her personal space. Freak was about to interject, but what Onyx did next surprised him.

Onyx stared at Jeepers for a moment, shock on her face, then glared at him. If looks could kill, Jeepers would be nothing but a burnt little scorch mark on the ground.

"NOOO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT!" she started, yelling in the poor creep's face. Jeepers visibly paled, and started backing away. "YOU COME UP TO ME, INVADE MY SPACE, AND ASK ME IF I WANT TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE, THAT'S PUBLIC INDECENCY!" By this point Jeepers had his hands over his head and was trying to get away, but Onyx was following him. "GO SEE A SHRINK, OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING, THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE!"

Jeepers was running away crying now, and Onyx was standing there with a glare on her face and her hands on her hips, watching him. Freakazoid stared at her in shock.

"I love you." He said.

_.:That was short O_o:._

**Natha's Notes – Yes, it was very short, but in my opinion, very funny ^_^ I loved that scene in Dance of Doom. Well, let me know if ya'll like this idea for a short collection ^_^ Natha out.**


	3. Enter Snot Man

**So, lately, I haven't been feeling the vibe for the next chapter of A Freakalicious Time, so to get myself back into the vibe, I thought I should work on this. Entity mentioned to me that she would like to see how Onyx (my OC) would react to the Booger Beast. The Booger Beast only showed up in two episodes – the first one during the Freakazoid and Friends song, and in the beginning of the Relax-O-Vision episode, chasing Steff. Well, Enjoy! =D**

_.:This creature haunts my dreams O_o:._

Onyx ran through the alley ways, sliding and sliding now and then, and in too much of a hurry to bother wasting breath on screaming.

"_Why didn't I listen to Dexter when he told me not to go down the alleys at night?"_ she thought to herself. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes got wide when she realized that _thing_ was still after her.

That thing is question, she had no idea what it was. It was about fifteen feet tall and a glowing transparent green color. It smelled like salt, and appeared to be made up of nothing but that green goo, yet somehow you could distinguish a mouth and two… arms? Tentacles were a better description. And it made this awful guttural moaning sound, as if it was trying to talk. It was constantly dripping that goo everywhere, and it left a disgusting, slippery trail in its wake that was about five feet wide.

Onyx had tried climbing the gutters or windows to get to the rooftops and get away from it, but it flung that goo at her, and now her hands and feet were slippery and slimy, making climbing impossible. That just disgusted and terrified her even more, that the slimy _stuff_ was all over her hands and shoes, in her hair and soaking into her socks.

Eventually, she lost herself in the maze of Washington's back alleys, and was running short on breath and energy. Oh, the adrenalin was still pumping, but it was starting to fuel her fear more than her legs. She became so disoriented that she ran down a dead end. Realizing her mistake, she turned around, but that slime blob had almost caught up to her, and was blocking the entrance to the alley.

Breathing hard, legs hurting from being forced to run as much as she did, and completely out of energy, Onyx crawled between a dumpster and the back corner, hiding from its view. There, she sat and cried silently to herself, hoping and praying that this was all just a dream and that the green ooze would go away and leave her alone.

After a moment of almost-silence, where you could only hear Onyx's quiet sobs and the Booger Beast's groans and squishing noises as he moved around, Onyx heard the thing's moan suddenly increase in pitch for a second, before a strong, continuous blast of water, similar to that from a fire hose, appeared in her vision to strike against the brick wall in front of her. She saw that thing being blown into the wall under the water pressure, and it slowly started dissolving as the water ate away at it. Being where she was, Onyx got soaked in the spray and splash-off from the wall, so she put her head down and covered it with her arms.

After what seemed like forever, the water stopped almost as suddenly as it started, and you could still hear multiple drips from everything that got soaked from the spray. Onyx kept her head covered though, still too terrified to do much else. She heard footsteps coming near her, and whimpered a little. The steps stopped, before coming towards her again, a little bit faster. Onyx whimpered again and curled herself up tighter.

Next thing she knew, Onyx was being picked up bridal style. She could feel that whoever picked her up was walking now, but her eyes were still clenched shut. Whoever it was that was carrying her was strong enough to do so without any problems, and they also felt warm.

"You know, I don't get you." Came a voice. She knew that voice, she recognized it right away. But she had never heard this tone from his voice before. It was calm and almost soothing. She opened her eyes slightly and squinted up at him.

"You work for the Lobe, you can terrify Cave Guy, and you have casual conversations with Jack and Carrion, yet when it comes to something like The Booger Beast, you totally fall apart." He said.

"Freakazoid?" she asked, her throat feeling thick from the terror she just went through and not sure if she was still in that nightmare or not. He had a soft smile on.

"Yeah, it's me." He told her.

"What was that thing?" she asked, closing her eyes again. It was easier to keep them closed at this point.

"That thing is the reason why there are so few hobo's living in the city's alleys. He's called the Booger Beast, a nasty creature made completely out of toxic snot." He explained. He was keeping his voice low, realizing that the poor girl was still terrified.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"I turned on one of the faucets in the fire hydrant just near the opening here. The water pressure was too much for him, and he was basically blown apart. He'll regenerate in a day or two though, depending on how fast all this excess water dries up."

"Okay then." Was the only reply he got. Onyx held onto a fold of the fabric from his suit at his chest, relaxing as the adrenalin wore off.

"Hey, hey, no falling asleep on me yet, we gotta get you cleaned up and dried off before you go home, so you don't have to explain anything awkward to your sister." He told her, moving his shoulder a bit to jostle her gently back awake. He was rewarded with a faint "Mhmm." before promptly falling asleep anyways in his arms, head on his shoulder.

Two days later, Onyx had a cold so bad that she had to call in sick for a day from school.

_.:Not what you probably expected, huh?:._

**So that's that. I know that you guys were probably expecting another tough-girl act from her, weren't chya? Thought so. Sadly, Onyx is, like most of us (hopefully **_**all**_** of us), human. So she can't really 'be a hero' all the time, if you get what I mean. Seriously, if you really stop and think about it, if you ran into that thing at night, you would be terrified too. I figured she needed a moment of weakness anyways. Onyx's (and mine too actually) fears include spiders, deep water, creepy stories (even though she loves reading them. Its brought on herself), supernatural-type movies (except Beetlejuice), Slender Man, and clowns.**


	4. Easter is Here!

**Hello peeps! Here's another drabble for you, just in time for Easter! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ While writing this chapter, I listened to these inspiring songs to get me in the right mood: 'Sugar Sugar' (Eddsworld version), 'Do You Like Waffles?', 'Candyman' (by Aqua), 'Cooking By The Book' (The Cake Song from LazyTown), 'Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli' (from the Dell commercial), 'The Candy Man' (by Sammy Davis Jr.), 'The Candy Man Can' (clip from Gene Wilder's Willy Wonka), 'I Want Candy' (by Cody Simpson), 'Cherry Pie' (by Warrant), 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' (by Def Leopard), and 'Tea Party' (by Kerli). I don't remember who sang 'Do You Like Waffles?', but it's short and funny. It's about waffles, pancakes, and French toast, and it's not even a full minute long, haha.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. If I did, Freakazoid would have had an episode that involved Easter eggs, bunnies, and baby chicks. And a reference to the Candy Land game.**

**P.s. It might be fun to try and draw and color some of these treats, lol. Have fun!**

Dexter didn't know what was going on, but then again, neither did any of the other guys around him. He just knew that his mom, Onyx, her sister Clera, and Dmitri were all at his house. And that he, Duncan, his dad, Roddy Macstew, and Taylor were soon kicked out and sent over to Onyx's house to pass the time till they were allowed back. Currently, they were all playing MarioKart. Taylor had first place, Dexter and Duncan were battling for second and third, and poor Douglas was in last place, trying to get the hang of the controls.

They were all even more confused when night came, and Clera called, telling them to stay the night there, order pizza if they wanted, just don't come back to the Douglas house till noon the next day. But after arguments on the phone between both Clera and Tayler, as well as Douglas and Debbie, Taylor began looking for places for them to sleep. He showed Douglas to the guest room, and Duncan quickly claimed the couch, which could fold out into a bed. Roddy found a fold-up cot. Dexter just shrugged his shoulders, and headed towards the only other place there was a bed, which was Onyx's room.

"_**Oh, I am going to tease you no end for this, you know that right?"**_ Freakazoid asked, as Dexter opened the door to the girl's room. He was quickly rendered speechless though.

After the initial rush of paint fumes, in which Dexter stepped in, shut the door, and rushed to open the window instead, he turned around and looked at the half-finished room.

"_**Wow, these people are artsy."**_ The Freak commented. Dexter nodded in response. Two walls were fully painted, as well as the ceiling. The walls were an orangey brown color, and with the added effects they had down with other colors of paint, very convincingly looked like an old stone wall of a castle. There was even an arch painted over the door. The ceiling was a deep blue, almost black, and has thousands of metallic silver dots all over it to simulate the stars.

"_**Okay, so maybe sleeping here isn't so bad."**_

"_What, were you expecting the color pink and dolls everywhere?"_

"_**YOU SAID IT, NOT ME!"**_

"_Whatever you goofball. Let's get some shut-eye, I want to know what they are all doing at the house."_

Good thing it was spring, otherwise sleeping in the room at all would have been bad - window open and let the cold in, or window shut and inhale paint fumes all night long.

The next day, after an all-wonderful and healthy breakfast of leftover pizza, and sitting around the wii again and waiting for noon, they finally got the okay from Onyx via text messages that they could go back to the Douglas household.

And when they did, they saw… nothing. No one was in the house. The kitchen smelled really good, and the oven was still warm from use. The dishwasher was on. But no one was in the house. However, there was a single cupcake sitting in the middle of the kitchen counter. A chocolate cupcake with gold foil paper around it, and Reeses Pieces on top of a huge glob of chocolate frosting on it. Duncan quickly claimed it.

Soon, they realized there was a spread-out trail of gourmet cupcakes leading them through the whole house, before they were at the door leading to the back yard.

"Ya know, after all o'the cupcakes we've found so far, I'm almost scared to see what's behind this door." Roddy commented.

"I have a pretty good idea. Clera and Onyx did this once back in Texas." Taylor said. He pulled his phone out and looked at the calendar on it. "Yup, I guessed it. Today is Easter Sunday."

"And… that means what?" Douglas asked. Duncan and Dexter were trying to see out the windows, but something had been put across them from the outside.

"That means, gentleman, that we are going to stuff ourselves today, and by the end of the week, we will run screaming from the sight of anything colorful and loaded with sugar." Taylor told them.

Freakazoid was observing, and his eyes widened so much you would think they would fall out of his eye sockets.

"_**Brick?"**_ he asked.

"_I think this will be much better tasting than brick…"_ Dexter replied, trying not to laugh.

"Well, no use delaying the inevitable, best go outside and see what the women have concocted for us." Douglas finally said, and opened the door to the backyard.

What met their eyes was table upon table just absolutely _covered_ in sweets. One table seemed reserved for large things, as it had around five different pie-cookies. It also had a large bowl of red punch that Dmitri was currently pouring a bottle of mountain dew into, and there were colorful plastic cups stacked around the bowl, as well as a cooler on the ground, filled with ice. Next to the punch and on the end of the table was a huge cake. It had four tiers, it was purple, and decorated with gumdrops, red licorice, and lollipops sticking out of it.

On the other end of this same table was the most magnificent gingerbread house any of them had ever seen. On closer inspection, it wasn't a gingerbread _house_, but more of a gingerbread _castle_. Sugar cubes were used for the battlements on the outer wall, along with white-chocolate. The drawbridge actually worked, and used twizzlers for the rope. The pathway to the drawbridge was made of skittles pushed into frosting, and the moat around the castle itself was blue frosting with green and brown M&Ms making up the 'rocks' and 'plants' in it. Wafers made up the steps leading to the inside of the castle, and peppermints stuck in frosting made up the shingles for the roof. The whole thing took up about half of the table, and was sitting on a sheet of foil-covered plywood that they had apparently carried it on. All around the edge of it were chocolate and yogurt-covered pretzel sticks making up a sort of fence.

The second table was devoted entirely to different types of pies and brownies, including a pizza-pie made up of nothing but cookie dough and candy pieces. Debbie was at this table, arranging her famous cinnamon rolls. There was also a plate of peanut brittle, a tray of caramel-covered apples, sugar plumes, and candy canes of all colors.

Onyx was controlling the third table, which was covered in hundreds of different cupcakes and cookies in all sizes, colors, and toppings. She had a tray beside her of un-decorated cupcakes, and she was putting frosting on them even now.

At the fourth table was… Stephanie? Her table had many different pots of wonderfully-smelling teas, as well as a few large bowls filled with store-bought candy of all kinds, including those huge colorful swirling lollipops. In the middle of the table was a huge colorful basket full of that plastic grass you buy for Easter, with painted eggs inside it. Some were funny faces, some looked like they were cracked, others looked like a kaleidoscope threw up on them, and still other eggs were just one color. Stephanie herself was currently painting one such egg now. It was painted gold, and she was referring to an old book next to her, using a small paintbrush to make the red swirling elvish-like text around the one egg.

And there at the far end of the yard was Clera, controlling the grill and making up some hamburger patties and hot dogs. She was already putting a plate of beer-brats on a picnic table, which was laden with ketchup, mustard, relish, sauerkraut, hotdog buns, hamburger buns, cheese slices, lettuce, deviled eggs, tomato slices, potato salad, macaroni salad, colorful paper plates, colorful paper napkins, and purple plastic forks and knives.

Every table was not only adorned with the goodies, but metallic glitter in all colors covered the plastic red and white tablecloths they had bought at the local dollar store. There was also tissue-paper flowers in all colors imaginable hanging from pretty much everything, including the Chinese lanterns. And it didn't help any that the girls were all wearing a frilly colorful retro-style apron that Clera was infamous for making.

At the sight of _all of that_, every male in that back yard was speechless. Roddy was the first one to recover.

"Men, never underestimate the power of women. Now, let's eat!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and heading towards a paper plate.

"_**I want out! I need some of that food!"**_ Freakazoid cried out, clawing at his hair and wishing with all his might that Dexter would turn into him.

"_Calm down, there is no way all of us can eat all of this. You can stop by later today."_

"_**Okay fine. But you better stick to that, or I'm going to give you a brain freeze the next time I do get out."**_

Dexter just shook his head, chuckling, and went over to help tear into the gingerbread castle.

_.:Admit it, you're hungry now:._

**Wow. Okay, so, if you can guess what Stephanie was painting on the egg, you get to join all these goofballs! Well, not really, but still, haha. And yes, Stephanie is in here, and she is slowly working her way back into my good graces. She won't date Freakazoid again, but she's becoming some-what tolerable.**


	5. Never Alone

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, but if you've read my deviantArt journal, you would understand why. And no, I don't want to talk about it on here. Anyways, I hope this chapter sort of makes up for my absence. Enjoy!**

**Warning: If you are prone to fits or bursts of high-pitched squealing or giggling, I suggest you not read this while faking work at school or if members of your family are sleeping nearby.**

_.:I cry out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here, and I'm never alone:._

Onyx lay curled up in the fetal position in her bed, tears streaming down her face and onto the sheets below her as she stared at her laptop screen. She had been this way for a good ten minutes, silently crying. He room was dark, only lit by the light from the laptop and dull orange glow from her salt lamp.

Finally she sat up and rubbed the dry tear streaks off of her face, and pulled her blanket up around her shoulders. Time to call Dexter.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Dexter? It's Onyx."

_"Onyx? What's wrong? Your voice is raspy. You're not sick, are you?"_

"No, I'm not sick Dexter. But, I'm not okay either. Have some time to talk?"

_"Huh? Hold that thought…"_

"What?" Onyx pulled back and looked at her cell phone, a few fresh tears welling up.

"_Okay, I'm back. You're in your room, right?"_

"What? Yeah, I am, Dexter, what…"

_"Look out your window."_

"Huh? Dexter, I don't have the time or patience for this, I.."

"_C'mon Onyx, just look out your bedroom window."_

"Fine, whatever." Onyx walked over to her bedroom window and pulled back one of the curtains, then squealed and jumped back.

_"Ouch, that was loud in the phone. Can you just open the window now?"_

"Yeah, sorry, you startled me." Onyx stuttered, then hung up her cell and opened the window, about to help Dex climb in, but he lifted himself through before she could. He shut the window and turned to look at her.

"Gee, what happened Onyx? You look terrible!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders. Onyx looked down and to the side, then turned away and went to sit on her bed again, pulling the blanket back up around her shoulders and moving her laptop to the desk, turning it off. The room was plunged into darkness, only her salt lamp giving off a faint orange light.

"I feel terrible Dex, really." Dexter sat down next to her, and Onyx leaned against him. She was shaking a little, so he put his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder. Onyx seemed to melt into him.

"Tell me what happened? I'm sure you'll be okay." He asked. Onyx shook her head though.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really want to talk about it." She mumbled, tears starting to spill over.

Dexter knit his eyebrows together, slightly confused, but let it be. Onyx seemed to just need a shoulder to cry on right now. He scooted back on the bed so that he was leaning against the wall and pulled her with him. It was then that Onyx noticed what he was wearing.

"Since when did you wear all black?" She asked. Dexter chuckled.

"Since I started taking nightly runs."

"If this was a Japanese anime, I would tell you that's bad for your skin."

"I seem to remember someone sneaking out of the house at night shortly after moving here…"

"Okay, I get the point, shush now." And with that she went back to snuggling against him, though with fewer tears now. Dexter fell silent again as well.

They were awfully close to each other. Onyx moved the blanket so it wrapped around Dexter's shoulders as well. She could hear his heartbeat, and he was very warm. She snuggled closer.

Dexter rubbed her shoulders and arms with one hand, and grabbed her hand with the other. Onyx looked up at him. He smiled.

"You'll be okay." He told her confidently, rubbing her thumb with his. Onyx smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

They were awfully close to each other. Dexter could feel her breath on his cheek, and he was extremely comfortable with her clinging to him like that. He held her tighter to him.

Freakazoid was sitting quietly on his couch in the Freaka-zone, reading a book and listening to YouTube music in his head. He had seen what was going on, and decided to leave Dex to his own devices.

Onyx nuzzled Dexter's cheek, putting one hand up into his hair and the other on his other cheek. Dexter seemed to lean slightly into the hand, bringing his own up to cover it. Yet without moving even a centimeter away from her.

They were awfully close to each other. More-so now than they were before. Dexter moved his hand only long enough to take his glasses off and set them on the headboard. Onyx took off her eye patch and placed it there as well.

Both of them were painfully aware of their closeness, as well as the time of night and the fact that it was a rule in the house that boys were not allowed in Onyx's room. As such, their ears were strained to make sure no one came that way, but their attention was not. It was elsewhere.

Onyx was sure that if she didn't move first, then no one would. That's the way it always seemed to happen in her relationships. She always had to make the first move. She always had to put the effort forth to keep the relationship going. She always had to stand alone to defend her relationship. In a sense, she had almost gotten used to it. She wetted her suddenly dry lips, not sure what to do.

Dexter's heart was pounding in his throat, he was amazed she couldn't hear it. He tried to convince himself that he shouldn't do anything, he was only here to comfort her, but he couldn't make any of those thoughts stay very long. He was sure that if he didn't do anything though, nothing would happen at all. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

They moved at nearly the same time, hesitant as it was. But finally, after sitting in the dark for a good quarter of an hour, something finally happened. Their lips finally met.

It was a slow, unsure and clumsy kiss at start, just touching barely, but soon it grew heated. They were holding each other tightly now as the kisses became more adventurous and exploring.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. They were still holding onto each other, only the kissing had stopped as they looked off to one side or the other, thinking about what just happened.

_.:And that's where I stop you:._

**Natha's Notes: So… yeah. This is, actually, based loosely on something that happened to me about two and a half weeks ago. Some things have been dramatically changed, others have been kept the same. No, I'm not in a relationship with the person that this happened with, but certain circumstances at the time is what drove this event to happen. We are just friends right now. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my long period of absence from fanfic dot net. And if you want to know what Dexter is wearing, go look up the music video for Never Alone by Barlow Girl, and look at what the only guy in it is wearing. You can't miss him if you really watch, he's the one fighting against the restraints of the ropes.**


End file.
